<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lo, the rose is gone from my eyes by knightofcauldrons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846120">lo, the rose is gone from my eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofcauldrons/pseuds/knightofcauldrons'>knightofcauldrons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Eventual Logicality - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Healer Morality | Patton Sanders, Inspired by Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Knight Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, NOT a dnd au tho just some dnd esque elements, Prince Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Wizard Logic | Logan Sanders, but with a twist!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:14:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25846120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofcauldrons/pseuds/knightofcauldrons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir Roman Snow is a paladin of Saint Thomas and a knight of the Royal Crown. If only he had the confidence of one. </p><p>Patton Wormwood is gifted with a talent for healing magic. If only that was a convincing enough lie. </p><p>Prince Virgil Goldblood is a good little prince who doesn’t rock the boat. And anyways, who’s this new vigilante threat known as the Violet Rogue?</p><p>Logan Lovegreen has been alive for countless decades. Nothing surprises him anymore, he says. And surely nothing scares him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. "i have a feeling we’re bound to become acquainted.”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patton was laying on his bed, atop his pile of blankets, staring at the ceiling, forehead clammy. </p><p>Outside, the sounds of horses, and wagons on cobblestone, people talking, kids laughing, a dog barking here and there. Vendors shouting about their wares, food being fried. </p><p>Yes, there was a festival today, and no, Patton isn’t going.</p><p>Patton is, as one could say, bone-tired. Of <em>course</em> his first day on the job is the same day some Dragonfly got into the kitchen and poisoned all the knight’s food. </p><p>By the gods, healing all those poor knights was <em>exhausting</em>. A disaster. And many of them could’ve easily died, but amazingly none did. If any of them died, it would’ve been terrible. </p><p>(Well, a few of them died. But thankfully neither Talyn nor Joan nor Emile noticed. And the knights are fine <em>now</em>. So.) </p><p>After all that, Patton wasn’t exactly in the festival sort of mood. Especially not when the festival was dedicated to the city’s patron deity Saint Thomas, the god of life and light and hope and such and such. </p><p>Not that Patton didn’t like Saint Thomas, or anything. It’s just that, Patton’s not really a man of the cloth (despite technically being a cleric). </p><p>Yuck, Patton was sweating. </p><p>Standing up and frowning, he decided to change into some clean clothes, a loose blue tunic and some brown trousers. Rubbing his eyes, Patton opened his window and poked his head out. The noise didn’t really help his headache, but it wasn’t too bad; Mostly, people were just setting up for the festival, so it wasn’t really in full swing yet. </p><p>And maybe it wouldn’t be a terrible idea to check out the town square, but really Patton did <em>not</em> have much energy left and he was tired and barely had any magic left and-</p><p>Oh. Those flower crowns are cute. </p><p>So, um. </p><p><em>Okay</em>, so maybe Patton could use some fresh air. Better than staying cooped up in his little three-room lodgings. </p><p>Festival time now, kiddos. </p><p>Patton fumbled towards his bedside table, put on his glasses, and ran a hand through his black curls before putting on some loafers. </p><p>Patton put on his long light brown coat, walking over to the shelves that were on the wall across from his bed. He frowned at the various jars and trinkets, finally picking up a small bat bone and putting it in his coat pocket.</p><p>For good luck. </p><p>Patton took a deep breath. </p><p>It was his first day in Goldcastle. And while his morning has been straight up shit, he is <em>going</em> to enjoy the rest of it, goddammit. </p><p> </p><p>The festival was nice, even if it hadn’t really started yet. Food was being cooked, games were being set up, some nice lady gave him a pretty blue-and-silver twine bracelet. All was alright. </p><p>That’s when he felt a tap on his shoulder.</p><p>“It’s <em>you</em>!”</p><p>Patton turned, seeing a knight with a fop of blond hair and a smile.</p><p>“Um, yes?”</p><p>“You’re the guy that healed me!” </p><p>Oh, right. This guy’s one of the knights that died. </p><p>
  <em>Dead man walking.</em>
</p><p>“Oh, uh,” Patton stuttered, “Just doin’ my job!” He chuckled awkwardly. </p><p>The knight grinned. “I dunno how you did it! I mean, I felt like I was dying!”</p><p>Patton grimaced. I’m <em>not</em> gonna tell him, Patton thought to himself.</p><p>Patton has made that mistake before. People usually just freak out when you tell them they died. </p><p>“Well, uh, y’know-”</p><p>“Aren’t you a new hire?” the knight questioned, tilting his head. “And you’re young too! You’re a really talented cleric for your age, you must be <em>really</em> devoted to Saint Thomas, or somethin’.”</p><p>Patton winced. </p><p>Patton’s devoted to a lot of things. He’s devoted to people (<em>my sister, my parents, the kind strangers I sometimes meet</em>), he’s devoted to magic (<em>the sigil above my door, the necrotic pulsing in my veins</em>), he’s devoted to life (<em>the potted plants on my windowsill, the laughing of a baby I saw on the corner of the street</em>), he’s devoted to the stray cats he meets on the streets that might need a nice meal and a belly rub (<em>Penny and Meatloaf and their myriad of spotted kittens that I saw playing in the dirt</em>). </p><p>He is not, in fact, devoted to Saint Thomas, but that gets a little hard to explain when everyone thinks you’re a cleric.</p><p>“Um, yeah. Real, um, real devoted!”</p><p>Patton smiled awkwardly.</p><p>The knight seemed confused for a second, but quickly recovered as he said, “Well, you really are talented! Hell, I’ve been telling all my buddies about how you fixed me up lickity-split!”</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Patton said, voice cracking. “That’s, um, that’s really kind of you, sir.” </p><p>“It’s really no trouble!” the knight proclaimed. “Everyone must know the name of the cleric who so graciously saved my life!”</p><p>“Um, thank you, that’s really generous.”</p><p>The knight grinned, clapping a hand on Patton’s shoulder.</p><p>“Have a happy Saint’s Day, you hear?”</p><p>“Yes sir, will do!” </p><p>The knight winked, then walked off, hollering at a few friends a little ways off.</p><p>Patton’s shoulders relaxed and he hadn’t even realized they were tense. </p><p>That’s when Patton noticed the knights standing at each street. Not that that wasn’t normal, but it seemed as if there were more knights here then there normally should be for a festival.</p><p>Patton pursed his lips. Maybe because of the Dragonflies? They <em>did</em> try to sabotage the royal guard, maybe they wanted the festival unguarded for some reason.</p><p>Patton bit his lip. Well, the Flies' plan is foiled now, because of the palace healers. </p><p>But after all that, none of the clerics have any magic left. Maybe the Dragonflies don’t want the clerics to be able to heal. </p><p>Oh, gods. </p><p>Stop it, Patton, you’re just freaking yourself out. <em>Relax</em>, goddammit.</p><p>Fuck. </p><p>It’s probably nothing, even. </p><p>Patton slipped his hand into his pocket, feeling the edges of the bat bone, relaxing a little bit. </p><p>It’s fine. </p><p>Maybe just find a good spot to sit down. </p><p>Patton looked around, eventually setting his eyes on a particularly well-placed bench. The way it was set up, you’d have a pretty good view of the entire town square, and no one would be able to sneak up on you.</p><p>Patton made a beeline for that bench, taking a seat with a heavy sigh. Patton fiddled with the bracelet on his wrist, watching some musicians set up their instruments on the other side of the square. </p><p>A woman saw him looking a little shaken up, and she gave him a little reassuring smile.</p><p>Patton appreciates that. He returns the smile, before looking away.</p><p>The woman walks past his bench, but Patton isn’t really paying attention. </p><p>When Patton snaps back to reality, he realizes that there’s a flower crown on the spot next to him.</p><p>He picks it up, feels the soft petals, and smiles a bit.</p><p> </p><p>The rest of the festival is honestly, really nice. He ate some sweets, bought two cookies that he’s going to eat later, revived a kid’s dead fish that they won from one of the games. He listened to the bards’ music, some lady read his tarot cards (<em>Hanged Man, Death, Tower</em>). </p><p>Patton was having a nice night. </p><p>Patton glanced around the square, spotting a stout man that he recognized. Isn’t that the captain of the guard? And what’s he looking at?</p><p>“Speak of the devil!” the captain cried. “Roman Snow is back!”</p><p>The festival quieted, just a tad, the bards momentarily stopped playing, people turned their heads.</p><p>No way. </p><p><em>Sir Roman Snow</em>? As in, one of the strongest knights of the Royal Crown? As in, protector of Goldcastle, Sir Roman Snow? Fought the <em>Dragon Witch</em>, Sir Roman Snow? <em>That</em> Roman Snow? </p><p>Yeah, that was him. In all his tousled hair glory. And the missing leg. Patton had forgotten about that part. </p><p>Everyone’s heard of Sir Roman’s Snow one-man-stand against the Dragon Witch. Everyone thought he was doomed from the start, the fact that he even survived is miraculous itself. </p><p>A bit tragic, a bit heroic. That’s the tale of Sir Roman Snow. </p><p>Roman talked to the captain a bit, (<em>”Hail and well met!”</em>), the captain clapping a hand on his shoulder and laughing loudly about something. </p><p>Roman grinned back. It didn’t seem to reach his eyes. </p><p>People averted their gaze. The bards quietly began to play again. </p><p>“You should be glad you weren’t here earlier!” the captain guffawed. </p><p>Roman furrowed his eyebrows, “Why so?”</p><p>The captain snorted. “Dragonflies, poisoned a buncha food.”</p><p>Roman’s eyes widened, jaw dropping. “By the gods! Is everyone alright?” </p><p>“No casualties, everyone’s basically fine, if a few upset stomachs,” the captain shrugged. “Feel bad for the new cleric though. First day on the job, hell, first day in Goldcastle and he has to save a buncha knights from the cusp of death!”</p><p>“Oh,” said Roman. “A new healer, you say?”</p><p>The captain nodded, pointing over to where Patton stood. Patton quickly looked away, pretending to play with the hem of his coat. </p><p>Apparently he didn’t look away fast enough. </p><p>“Hail and well met, fair person!” Roman waved. </p><p>Oh boy.</p><p>“Uh- Hi, or, hail and well met.”</p><p>The captain laughed. “Come here, boy!” he beckoned. “No need to be shy.”</p><p>Patton hesitated, before walking up to them with an awkward smile.</p><p>Oh, yeah. Patton looked up at Roman. That’s very tall. </p><p>Doesn’t help that Patton’s short. Patton gulped nervously in 5’2”. </p><p>“Hello!” said Roman with a grin. “You’re Patton, right?”</p><p>“Um, yes.”</p><p>“Good! First day in Goldcastle, yes?”</p><p>“Um, yes, yes sir.”</p><p>“He just arrived this morning!” the captain said. The captain smiled, then seemed distracted. “Is that yelling?”</p><p>“Sounds like Sir Nathaniel,” Roman answered with a frown.</p><p>“Yes, it does, doesn’t it?” the captain grimaced. “I’ll be back, boys!”</p><p>“Aye, aye,” Roman nodded, the captain fast-walking away.</p><p>Roman turned his attention back to Patton, his brown eyes seeming like honey in the firelight.</p><p>“I heard what you did earlier,” Roman said. “That’s very impressive! You’re a cleric, yes?”</p><p>“Yes, sir!”</p><p>“We’re both men of the cloth!” Roman pronounced. “I am a humble paladin of Saint Thomas. You?” </p><p>“Uh- Uh- Same!” said Patton, stumbling through the words. “I mean, the, uh- The Saint Thomas part not the, uh, not the paladin part.”</p><p>Roman grinned. “A kindred soul, I see!”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, uh, definitely.” </p><p>Roman nodded. “I was on leave, for a little bit. And, I say, it is <em>good</em> to be back!” Roman chuckled. “Not that Port Copper isn’t nice, but, you know. I’m meant to be a knight! As is my destiny.”</p><p>Did Patton believe in destiny?</p><p>He didn’t really know. </p><p>But the concept of destiny; It’s a nice thought. And sometimes, it’s a reassuring one. But, really, that’s it. </p><p>This man, though, with an almost golden twinkle in his eye; That’s the look of someone who truly believes in destiny. </p><p><em>(Patton doesn’t think he has a destiny.)</em> </p><p>“I am just so ready to resume my knightly duties!” Roman said. “Don’t be surprised if I’m visiting the healers very often, I have a feeling we’re bound to become acquainted.”</p><p>“Yes, I. I have that feeling too,” said Patton. </p><p>“Wonderful!” Roman smiled at Patton.</p><p>Patton tried to smile back. </p><p>“<em>Roman</em>!” a knight called out, “it’s so good to see you!”</p><p>A few knights walked over, surrounding like a wall Roman and clapping him on the back, and Patton figured this would be the time to slip away. </p><p>Roman is, somehow, exactly what Patton imagines a chivalrous paladin would be like. He almost seemed too perfect.</p><p>Not that that was Patton’s business, or anything.</p><p>Still.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>(That night, he had a dream about a handsome man in glasses. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A soft smile. “You’ve always been better at emotions than me.” A chuckle. The feeling of a half-true memory. He felt safe with this man. He felt like this man was important. He felt like he’s had dreams about him before. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He frowned. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He isn’t going to remember this dream in the morning.)</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is it!! the beginning of a new chapter fic!! it feels good to be writing again aldjslkjf</p><p>shout out to the roman stan discord server for making me rlly interested in sanders sides again</p><p>tumblr @dear-ol-duke</p><p>fic title is a lyric from the song "exeunt" by the oh hellos!</p><p>comments are extremely appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. "he’s a fucking knight. and he’s going to prove it."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Roman, I want you to say it with me-”</p><p>“Absolutely not.”</p><p>“<em>Roman.</em>”</p><p>Roman sighed, sagging his shoulders. “<em>Fine</em>,” he snapped. </p><p>Joan took a deep breath. “I, Roman Snow…”</p><p>“I, <em>Sir</em> Roman Snow, paladin of Saint Thomas and knight of the Royal Crown.”</p><p>Joan rolled their eyes. “...will <em>not</em> throw myself into fights for no reason.”</p><p>“Joan.”</p><p>“Roman.” </p><p>Roman groaned and scoffed. </p><p>“You don’t <em>have</em> to throw yourself into fights like these!” Joan argued. “You don’t <em>have</em> anything to prove!” </p><p>“I have <em>everything</em> to prove!”</p><p>After the Dragon Witch, Patton thought as he watched Joan and Roman out of the corner of his eye, what more could there be? What more to fight? What more to do? What more to prove? </p><p>Joan and Roman stared at each other.</p><p>It’s been maybe two months since Patton’s first day in Goldcastle, two months since Sir Roman has returned.</p><p>Two months, and Roman has visited the healer’s room almost every week, sometimes even <em>multiple</em> times a week. </p><p>Roman sure wasn’t kidding what he said they’d get acquainted. </p><p>“I can’t believe you,” Joan said, clicking their tongue. “You’re not <em>thinking</em>.” </p><p>“I’m thinking <em>perfectly fine</em>,” Roman bit back. “I’m Sir Roman Snow! Defender of Goldcastle, hero of Brennan, knight of the Royal Crown and paladin of Saint Thomas!” Roman cried. “I am a protector of the people, and that is what I have been doing! <em>Protecting</em>!”</p><p>Joan pursed their lips. “So that’s why you almost got drowned by that siren queen miles away from any nearby town? So you could <em>protect</em> people?”</p><p>Roman spluttered, looking away, playing with the hem of his shirt. “Well, I, uh-”</p><p>“Oh, oh oh! Is that why you got bit by the extremely poisonous giant serpent out in the middle of nowhere? Because of your <em>knightly duties</em>?”</p><p>Roman scowled. “Okay, <em>listen!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Or!</em>” Joan yelled. “<em>Or</em> is that why you decided to track down that silver griffin that lived in a <em>fucking inhabitated area</em>, Roman. <em>No one</em> asked you to do that, Roman.”</p><p>Roman glared at Joan, face red as a tomato. “Listen, it- The griffin could’ve migrated!”</p><p>Joan glared at Roman, that look of <em>that doesn’t sound right but I don’t know enough about griffins to dispute it</em> on their face.</p><p>Patton tentatively cleared his throat. “Um, actually, sir,” he hesitantly said. “Griffin’s aren’t known to migrate. They’re, uh, kinda homebodies- They prefer to nest it one spot, and only leave if their nest is destroyed, or something like that.”</p><p>Joan raised their eyebrow at Roman.</p><p>Roman crossed his arms and pouted. He didn’t look mad, thank the gods, Patton is scared of many things, but people being mad at him is definitely high on that list. </p><p>No, Roman just looked, hm. Disappointed, maybe. Annoyed, probably. <em>Miffed</em> might be a good word. </p><p>Joan sighed, continuing to heal the spot where Roman had been injured. What was it this time? Claws, Patton thinks, from some creature Patton doesn’t remember the name of. A few of Roman’s injuries from earlier this month are just beginning to scar over.  </p><p>Joan’s hands glowed with the divine light of nothing in particular.</p><p>Joan was one of those clerics that don’t worship a <em>god</em> as much as they worship an <em>idea</em>. </p><p>Many people worship deities who represent a certain thing, then therefore worship the thing the deity represents.</p><p>Joan also does that- They just skip the part where there’s a deity involved, going straight to worshipping the thing that a deity <em>may</em> represent. </p><p>Joan has a light inside of them. Joan has magic, and it’s thanks to no deity at all. Just a spiritual-like belief in ideals good and divine.  </p><p>Not many clerics are like that, they’re not very common. </p><p>It would’ve been a pretty smart idea for Patton to pretend to be a deity-less cleric. Instead, he just <em>had</em> to blurt Saint Thomas’ name out of his stupid mouth, and now Roman has been inviting Patton to many a sermon.</p><p>And, of course, Patton has gone to each one. He’s too polite to turn down Roman, and Patton doesn’t have the stomach to make up an excuse and lie.</p><p>Though, awkwardly stumbling through all those prayers feels like lying, too.</p><p>But, well. Roman seems too passionate in his own worship that he doesn’t seem to notice that Patton doesn’t know what he’s doing. Maybe Roman just shrugs it off as nerves. He wouldn’t be wrong.</p><p>
  <em>(Patton has sometimes seen Roman, his hair like a halo and his eyes alight in the midday sun, praying on his knees out in the courtyard.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sometimes he looks confident, sometimes he looks frantic. Most of the time, he looks nervous. Uneasy. Anxious.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Have you ever heard of a paladin scared to talk to their god?)</em>
</p><p>“There,” said Joan. “Healed up. Take it easy for, gods, at least a day?”</p><p>“Will do, O ye holy cleric,” Roman said sarcastically. Roman shrugged his jacket back on and limped out of the room. </p><p>Joan sighed, flopping down into one of the rattan chairs in the healer’s room. </p><p>“I hate it here.”</p><p>Patton nodded sympathetically. </p><p>Joan groaned. “I mean, he’s being totally reckless! I don’t want to see him dead! I’m a good cleric, sure, but it’s not like I’d be able to bring him back to life.”</p><p>“Uh, haha, yeah.” </p><p>Joan looked up at Patton, eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I mean,” said Patton, “I’m pretty sure some clerics can do that? Like, fill their bodies with divine life, or something?”</p><p>Joan grimaced. “Yes, well. <em>I</em> can do that, but, I’d have to cast the spell on him <em>right</em> after he dies. If I waited any longer, he’d die for good.” Joan shrugged, “I mean, there are rumors of powerful clerics who are able to totally resurrect someone. They’re able to resurrect someone no matter how long it’s been, no matter if there’s even a body anymore. But, you know. Rumors. If it’s even possible, I don’t think many clerics can do that.” Joan tilted their head.</p><p>“And then there’s necromancy,” they say. “But, you know. It’s necromancy. <em>Not</em> a good idea. They never quite come back right, and necromancy is hard, and dangerous, and because it’s so frowned upon, no one’s really done the research to figure out how it fuckin’ works. I love Roman, I do, but I am <em>not</em> going to commit some death crimes for him. They say necromancy infects your mind and soul, or some shit like that.”</p><p>“Uh, yeah,” said Patton, “necromancy is pretty scary stuff.”</p><p>“I’ll cheers to that,” Joan chortled. </p><p>Patton grimaced. </p><p>“I mean,” Joan said, “I keep telling Roman! Take it easy, do some low-key shit; Guard some cargo, catch petty thieves and give them a slap on the wrist, take watch outside the palace banquet hall! <em>Not</em> go fight some fuckin’ dragon, or some shit! And I keep telling him to talk to Emile, but does he listen to me? <em>Noooooo!</em>”</p><p>Joan sighed, looking up at Patton. “I’m sorry, I’m just ranting,” they said.</p><p>“No no, it’s fine,” Patton quickly reassured. “It seems like you care about him a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Joan muttered. “Me, Talyn, and Emile have known Roman for a while. We’ve known him for years, before that damn <em>Dragon Witch</em> was even a threat.” </p><p>Patton nodded. Patton remembered those days too, when no one was <em>too</em> worried about a giant purple dragon destroying everything they’ve known.</p><p>Now the Dragon Witch is dead. Incapacitated, at least. Thanks to Roman. </p><p>What is Roman thinking? There’s nothing more to prove after single-handedly defeating a murderous dragon that’s been on-and-off terrorizing the kingdom for countless years.</p><p>We get it Roman, Patton thought to himself, you’re strong as fuck, determined as shit, stubborn as hell. </p><p>Patton sighed. “I’m done organizing these herbs, I think I’ll go get some lunch.”</p><p>Joan nodded, “I’ll stay here, there’s still something I wanna do.”</p><p>“If you say so,” said Patton, shrugging on his coat. “Make sure to eat something for lunch, okay? Or, um, not like I’m your mom or anything, but-”</p><p>Joan laughed. “No, it’s fine, Patton. Thanks for caring.”</p><p>“Yeah. You’re welcome.” Hard not to care. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, he was injured! Yes, he was tired, and bruised, and frustrated! </p><p>But the sun was shining, birds were chirping, flowers were in bloom!</p><p>Nothing is going to stop Sir Roman Snow from having a good <em>fucking</em> day! No Joans to tell him off for being reckless, no Pattons to give him worried glances, no Emiles to give him pitying smiles, no Sir Nathaniels or Sir Bertrands or Sir Gawains to heckle him and ask when he’s going to retire to the countryside. </p><p>It’s going to be a good day.</p><p>That’s when Roman spots <em>him</em>, and he can’t tell whether his good day is getting better or worse.</p><p>It’s Prince Virgil Goldblood. He doesn’t usually go outside, especially not without some bodyguard shadowing him from a few yards away. But here he is, nonetheless, the only other person in the palace courtyard. </p><p>Usually, when Roman talks to Virgil, he brags; If there’s one thing knights do, it’s brag. Tell tales of the monsters they’ve slain, boast about their quests, rattle on about their good deeds. Roman was no different, and he used to boast about his accomplishments to the Prince in order to get his attention, and the Prince would usually roll his eyes and say something snarky. </p><p>Their snarky banter together was often the highlight of Roman’s day. </p><p>But Roman doesn’t have much to brag about. There’s the Dragon Witch, of course. But <em>is</em> Roman going to brag about that? Is Roman going to boast about how he was beaten near an inch of his life, how there was this feeling of hopelessness in the pit of his stomach, how he fought even though he felt like he wasn’t going to win? How even now, the consequences of that fight still affects him? How he’s become weak and slow? How he’s barely able to see himself as a knight?</p><p>Roman still isn’t sure how he survived. The cleric that healed him in Brennan called it a blessing, protection bestowed unto him from Saint Thomas himself.</p><p>Virgil looked up, making eye contact with him, and Roman felt trapped. Ensnared. </p><p>He gave Virgil a big grin. “My prince! How lovely it is, to see you after such a long time!” Roman called out, striding towards Virgil.</p><p>The prince gave him a grimace, eyebrows knitted together.   </p><p>“Um, hello Roman,” said Virgil, which is, um, not the usual greeting. Usually, Virgil would roll his eyes, or groan, or pretend not to hear him.</p><p>But this is much more… <em>Cordial</em>. Not something Roman was expecting. <em>(It feels off.)</em></p><p>“I don’t suppose you missed me while I was stationed in Brennan?” Roman joked.</p><p>The prince just grimaced more. </p><p>“I heard Brennan’s nice, that time of year,” Virgil softly mused. </p><p>“Um,” said Roman. “Yes, Brennan was… Brennan was alright. Lovely people. Quaint town. Homely, kind of rustic. Um, how have things been here in Goldcastle?” </p><p>Virgil scowled. <em>That</em> looks much more familiar. </p><p>“Ah. So not well, I gather?” </p><p>Virgil scoffed. “No, everything’s splendid,” he snapped. Roman’s used to Virgil snapping at him, but not like this. <em>This</em> is genuine frustration, and it’s not even directed specifically at him. </p><p>What is going on with the prince?</p><p>This isn’t how this is supposed to go at all. Come on, Roman, think of something, think of something that can draw out that playful side of him, something that’ll make him say something teasing and everything will be normal again. </p><p>Roman bit his lip.</p><p>No. As much as he wants everything to be normal, he can’t just let Virgil brood like this without trying to help. </p><p>“Virgil, are you okay?” he asks tentatively. “You seem… <em>Off</em>.”</p><p>Virgil scoffed, almost laughing. “Am I <em>okay?</em> Gods, no! Everything is just.... <em>bad!</em>” he cried, going off on a frustrated rant. “It’s my father, it’s the Dragonfly Clan, it’s not being able to do <em>jackshit</em> about anything, its <em>you</em>-”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>Virgil groans. “<em>Yes!</em> It’s <em>you!</em> It’s that I haven’t stopped thinking about you since the Dragon Witch, that my thoughts have been totally plagued by <em>you</em>, like a dark stormcloud, and there’s this <em>feeling</em> like- like-”</p><p>Roman swallows the lump in his throat. It doesn’t go down easy. </p><p>“Like what?” he asks, softly, gently, quietly. </p><p>Roman is usually never quiet when he talks to Virgil. </p><p>Virgil doesn’t respond and doesn’t look at him, just tugs at his hair and groans and then walks away. </p><p>Roman lets him leave. </p><p><em>There’s this feeling like-</em> Contempt? Pity? Is it because Virgil doesn’t see him as a knight anymore?</p><p>Yes, that must be it! </p><p>It’s because of the fight with the Dragon Witch, his utter failure when fighting the beast. </p><p>Why couldn’t he just have been stronger, faster? Now he’s barely able to fight a simple fucking griffin; And Virgil knows it. </p><p>Roman and Virgil’s conversations have often been about Roman’s knightly deeds, but now Roman’s barely able to do anything at all. He physically is no longer capable, and mentally it feels like there’s a storm within him, murky and dark. </p><p>Virgil sees him as a failed knight, doesn’t he? Does Virgil not see him as a true knight anymore? As a knight who can slay monsters and save cities?</p><p>Well, Virgil wouldn’t be the first to think that. The knights at the pub think that, too. <em>When are you going to retire</em> and <em>what have you even slain recently</em> and <em>you’re not really in your prime anymore</em>. </p><p>Emile and Joan keep saying that it’ll take time. It’ll take time to adjust to the wooden leg, it’ll take time to get good at fighting again, it’ll take time to slay monsters with the grace that he once had, it’ll take time and time and <em>time</em>. </p><p>Roman doesn’t care about that. Roman doesn’t care that it’ll take <em>time</em>. Roman doesn’t care when the whole world looks at him like he can’t do anything anymore. Like he’s not Sir Roman Snow anymore. </p><p>He’s a fucking knight. And he’s going to prove it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this chapter was,,,,,,,Vv Fun To Write</p><p>tumblr @dear-ol-duke</p><p>comments are <em>VERY</em> appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. "have you heard of the serpent of lies?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Meow at yourself, little fella.”</p><p>Lolo protested, yelling at Patton and flipping onto his back. </p><p>Patton pushed up his glasses and sighed. </p><p>“Oh, that’s too cute.”</p><p>Patton stepped into the alleyway, crouching down to give the kitten a good belly rub. “There you are, buddy. Where are your parents and your siblings?”</p><p>Lolo gently bit one of Patton’s fingers. </p><p>“Aww, kiddo. You’re too precious for this world,” Patton cooed, taking Lolo into his arms. </p><p>“Why thank you!” said a boisterous voice from behind him. </p><p>Patton jumped up, startled, only to see Roman standing at the alleyway’s entrance. </p><p>“Oh, uh, I mean,” Patton stuttered, “I was talking to the, um, the cat! Not that you’re not, um, I mean no offense-”</p><p>Roman laughed. “I know, Patton! I was just teasing,” he said, the corners of his eyes crinkling. </p><p>“Ah, right.”</p><p>Roman chewed on his lip. </p><p>Patton frowned. “Did you need me for something?”</p><p>“Yes!” Roman said, “I was hoping we could talk?”</p><p>“Uh, yeah! Definitely,” Patton said, gently setting Lolo on the ground with a muttered, “Run along now, kiddo.”</p><p>Patton looked up at Roman, tilting his head a little. “Um, what do you need, Roman?”</p><p>“<em>Well</em>,” said Roman, an oddly mischievous look on his face. “Remember when a Dragonfly poisoned the food in the banquet hall, and all the knights got sick?”</p><p>“How could I forget,” Patton sighed. </p><p>Roman gave him a sympathetic smile. “I talked to a few of the knights you healed, Patton,” Roman continued, “and I noticed something!” </p><p>“You…” Patton furrowed his eyebrows together. “You did?” </p><p>“Yes! You see, Patton, a handful of the knights I talked to said that they felt like they were <em>dying</em>, and then <em>you</em> healed them. And they said that they felt more alive than ever.”</p><p>Patton swallowed. “I- Listen, Roman, it’s not what you think-” </p><p>“It’s <em>not</em> what I think?” Roman asked incredulously, laughing. “No, I know <em>exactly</em> what’s happening here!” Roman grinned. </p><p>“You’re an <em>amazing</em> cleric!”</p><p>Patton blinked. “Uh-”</p><p>“You’re a <em>prodigy</em>! I’ve never met a cleric so powerful before, it’s amazing! I mean, I know that many clerics are able to revive someone <em>right</em> after death, but the way some of those knights spoke made it seem like that wasn’t the case, you know? Gods, your connection to Saint Thomas must be… Really, <em>really</em> close...” Roman trailed off, an odd expression on his face, before snapping out of it and covering it up with a laugh. </p><p>Patton! Felt! <em>Uncomfortable!</em></p><p>This is, well, <em>not</em> where he thought this was going. </p><p>“Um,” Patton said. “I swear, I, I’m nothing special, Roman.”</p><p>Roman’s eyes lit up. “Ah, but you <em>are!</em>” he insisted. “Which is why you’re <em>exactly</em> what I need!”</p><p>“Um,” said Patton intelligently, “what.” </p><p>“Yes, sir!” Roman stepped forward. “Patton, have you ever heard of the Serpent of Lies?” </p><p>“Holy fucking gods,” Patton blurted, “<em>what</em> are you talking about. Roman, that sounds <em>terrifying</em>.”</p><p>“And it is!” Roman happily confirmed. “It’s a <em>terrifying</em> creature, and do you know how it got its name?”</p><p>“I’m sure you’re going to tell me?”</p><p>Roman leaned forward. “The serpent,” he whispered conspiratorially, eyebrows raised, “it feeds off of <em>lies</em>.” </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>Roman bit back a smirk. “It lives in a cave, a bit north from Firestone.” </p><p>Patton’s eyes widened. “But Firestone is where-” </p><p>“-where the Dragonfly Clan is most active?” Roman laughed. “Well, it’s certainly territory for undercover Flies. <em>Plenty</em> of lies for the serpent to feed off. And if the serpent grows more powerful because of this, it could pose a real threat!” Roman insisted. </p><p>Patton furrowed his brow. It sounded like Roman was exaggerating the threat of this thing, but Patton also didn’t know enough about monster serpents to call him out on it. </p><p>“How’s this involve me?”</p><p>“Well I’m <em>glad</em> you asked, compadre! As you can probably guess, this serpent is <em>very</em> dangerous!” Roman leaned forward. </p><p>“Did you know Brennan doesn’t have very many clerics, Patton? It’s true. When I fought the Dragon Witch, there was no cleric at my back. I would’ve died were it not for my own strength. And, well. That is <em>not</em> going to happen again! I would fight the Serpent on my own, but, well; I admit, I am not as confident in my abilities as I was once. The incident with the Dragon Witch has, um.” </p><p>Roman glanced around. </p><p>“It’s left me a bit, ah, shook up. You know? But, if I were to have <em>you</em> behind him, I’m sure I’d be able to get over my issues and <em>successfully</em> slay the beast! Not to mention you’re such a <em>talented</em> cleric!” Roman’s grin faltered. </p><p>“<em>And</em>!” he quickly said. “And, and, <em>and</em>! I know what you’re going to say; <em>But Roman, I’m not a battle cleric! I can’t fight!</em> Well, you won’t have to! You will simply just, um, stand from very, very, very far back while <em>I</em> fight it. And I won’t die! But if I do… Well. I’m sure you can handle that.” Roman glanced up at Patton, eyes full of trust. </p><p>Those trustful eyes, it made Patton feel something funny in his chest, something about how it was trust he didn’t deserve but it felt good to be trusted nonetheless.</p><p>Even if this was a stupid, reckless, foolhardy idea. </p><p>Roman keeps talking about how Patton is <em>powerful</em> and <em>talented</em> and shit, and sure, Patton can do stuff that the other clerics can’t do.</p><p>But Patton knows that isn’t the <em>actual</em> reason Roman’s asking Patton to come with. </p><p>Talyn, Joan, Emile are plenty talented!</p><p>And they’ve also known Roman for <em>years</em>. They’re not afraid to get a little mean with him, or at least, they have the nerve to question Roman’s ideas with varying levels of gentleness. If Roman asks one of <em>them</em>, they’ll just put their foot down, say <em>Roman this is a stupid and awful idea</em> or <em>what the hell are you talking about</em> or <em>maybe you should rethink this?</em> or some shit. Because they’re friends, and sometimes friends have to call you out on your dumb bullshit.</p><p>But Patton? He’s known Roman for two months, sure, but he’s never quite had any actual conversations with him besides semi-awkward small-talk. There’s potential for a friendship, definitely, Patton definitely likes the guy well enough and Roman seems to reciprocate, but they’re still just acquaintances. Patton has not reached the <em>I am going to mercilessly call you out</em> level of their friendship.</p><p><em>But Patton</em>, you say, <em>just call him out anyways</em>.</p><p>But consider; Patton is too much of a polite bastard and also a coward.</p><p>Patton is, also, a huge fucking pushover.</p><p>And he fucking <em>knows</em> that Roman knows that too, if the multiple awkward sermons haven’t been enough evidence. Patton’s a pushover by nature, and it’s a curse. </p><p>Patton looks at Roman. There’s a knowing glint in his eye.</p><p>Is Patton totally aware that his weakness is being taken advantage of by Roman?</p><p>Yes.</p><p>And is he just going to let it happen?</p><p>Also yes, goddammit.</p><p>Because Patton is too nice and too caring and goddammit, if he refuses to do this then Roman might just go fight it anyways and then he could <em>fucking die</em> at the non-existent hands of a serpent monster and it’ll be Patton’s fault and <em>no one</em> needs to experience death more than once to be quite honest.  </p><p>So. </p><p>Fuck me, I guess, Patton thinks to himself. </p><p>“When do we leave?” Roman blinked, before a slow smile spread across his face. </p><p>“You accept!” he said incredulously, giddy in his voice. “That’s- That’s great! Thank you so much, Patton!”</p><p>“Um, you’re welcome.”</p><p>Roman grinned victoriously. “We’ll leave in three days, if that’s okay with you? I know it’s short notice, but-”</p><p>“No, no, it’s fine, I’m sure Joan and Emile and Talyn will be able to work around it,” Patton reassured. </p><p>“Yes, yes! Oh, and, um,” Roman stuttered. “When you talk to them, can you, uh, not tell them what I’m doing? Make up a lie? <em>Aunt Patty is sick and I need to take care of her</em>, or something?”</p><p>“You want me to lie?” </p><p>“Uh,” Roman said awkwardly, “yes. Please? For me? I just don’t want them to know that I’m going to be, y’know, fighting a giant serpent creature.” </p><p>Millions of protests flashed through Patton’s mind, like <em>I don’t like lying</em> and <em>don’t you want to tell your friends where you’re going in case something happens</em> and <em>could you at least leave for them a note</em> and <em>why even do all this in the first place</em> until Patton finally settled on, “Alright.” </p><p>“Thank you, I knew I could count on you, compadre! I do believe I must get back to my knightly duties, I’ll talk to you later?” Roman seemed excited, full of energy and buzzing almost with electricity, a strange <em>(manic?)</em> look in his eyes before he left without waiting for Patton to say goodbye. </p><p>Patton grimaced when Roman left his view, wiping his glasses on his tunic, running a hand through the knots in his curly black hair. </p><p>Patton looked behind him, seeing Lolo staring up at him with his big eyes. </p><p>Lolo meowed at him, and Patton sighed as he gently picked up the kitten.</p><p>“Oh Lolo,” he cooed, rocking the small creature in his arms, “we’re really in it now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>how are yall likin my version of patton? hes a little different from fanon patton, i think, and oh boy oh boy he is <em>very</em> fun to write</p><p>miiiight end up retconning this chapter a teensy bit in the future but hey we'll see</p><p>comments are greatly appreciated!!!! i eat nice comments for power :)</p><p>tumblr @dear-ol-duke</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>